Portable electronic devices, such as portable digital media players, are in wide use. For instance, portable digital music players, such as the APPLE IPOD™, are used by persons of all ages in various environments. The widely expanding use of such portable electronic devices has spawned a desire for accessories, including protective devices, carrying devices, and the like. As the electronic devices have advanced (e.g., digital music players adopting technology to make them portable digital video players), new challenges have been presented to provide functional carrying and protective devices without limiting the functionality of the device. Moreover, the ever increasing demand for the ability to use such devices in all environments, whether on the go (e.g., walking or jogging), traveling by car or plane, or simply sitting at a desk has likewise created challenges to provide such functional carrying and protective devices that are sufficiently adaptable to all such environments.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device that provides various capabilities, such as carrying, mounting and protective capabilities, that is adaptable to promote the use of portable electronic devices in various environments.